Dreams Can Come True
by Witticism
Summary: And quite often, they do. [songfic]


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own TK, or Kari. Although if I did, I could sell him to my twin, CrestofHope4Salvation, and become a millionaire.

Go read her stuff people! It's rockin'. *cheesy grin*

**

Author's Note: What am I doing wrong? The only review I've gotten on any of my Digimon fics was a flame. Please, review! Even if it is a flame.

No, wait, on second though. I nearly cried when I was flamed. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong. I'm a wimp, you see. Wimp! AaaaaAaaargh!

**

Two videos; one action, and a romance she had declared was 'absolutely wonderful, you just have to get this!'

One girl, happy, brimming with energy and light and goodwill and cheeriness, full of dreams of a better place and how she could accomplish it. And everything he wanted, seemingly oblivious.

One boy, happy, too, full of ideas and dreams and hopes and wishes for the world, and shy. A boy in the throes of seemingly unrequited love and yet ever hopeful.

Move a step closer you know that I want you  
I can tell by your eyes that you want me too  
Just a question of time I knew we'd be together  
And that you'd be mine I want you here forever

'Kari?' he asked softly. The TV flickered, switching from sliding, blurred video to softly spluttering static.

The winking clock on the VCR informed him it was half past twelve. TK and his mother had wrestled with it in succession until Izzy had fixed it while visiting TK.

The darkness enshrouded them both, a faint silvery glow coming from behind the half-drawn curtains.

TK reached out with his toe and tapped the remote. Silence ensued.

Well, not quite silence. Kari's chest, at his side, slowly rose and fell - in tune with his own breathing, TK noticed – and her heavy sleep-breathing accompanied the lingering blackness.

  
Do you hear what I'm saying gotta say how I feel  
I can't believe you're here but I know that you're real  
I know what I want and baby it's you  
I can't deny my feelings 'cause I know they are true

TK smiled and moved slightly closer to he sleeping girl. Her delicate, hesitant features were outlined with mercurial splashes of calligraphy, fringed eyelashes glowing like inky sprays on her cheek, contrasting sharply with the porcelain of her cheek... it was as though a supreme being had drawn her and decided to change colour halfway through. TK though this a touch of poetic justice, somehow. The though of her being an image and yet also being a creator of images. Her beloved camera dropped onto his lap. 

The bearer of hope immensely enjoyed this contrast – it was, in a way, exactly like her personality. The darkness attempted to take her, it was evident in the shadow cast along her cheek. 

TK enjoyed being her guardian angel and chasing it away. But now, when the darkness was not a palpable being but merely an accent on her face, TK drank in it. He drank in her face now, took it in as if she was the only thing that mattered to him.

Which wasn't exactly true, but anyone guessing so would have been awarded partial credit.  
  
Dreams can come true  
Look at me babe I'm with you  
You know you gotta have hope  
You know you gotta be strong  
  
Dreams can come true  
Look at me babe I'm with you  
You know you gotta have hope  
You know you gotta be strong

I've seen you sometimes on your own and in crowds  
I knew I had to have you my hopes didn't let me down  
Now you're by my side and I feel so good  
I've nothing to hide don't feel that I ever could

A paper stuck out of her pocket, rubbing against the side of his arm. TK glanced away from his seraph's face and eased it out of her pocket curiously.

He wasn't going to look at it, the all-knowing and omnipotent reader understands, that would not be like TK at all.

But when your name is written on said piece of paper, along with a little heart that was barely visible in the moonlight, well, that's a different story (or rather song fic) altogether.

TK held the paper up in his free hand. His other was in his pocket, his elbow leaning out to the side. Kari was lying with her arm – not exactly hooked - around his.

The reason it wasn't considered hooked around his is because that thought would cause TK to redden uncontrollably, even though this would be obscured in the darkness.

The paper was a sheet of A4 notebook, with a jagged edge where it had obviously been ripped out. Obviously started off as a doodle, 'algebra is BORING!!' was written and underscored several times in the corner.

Maybe she'd written it during in algebra, then.  
  
 Do you hear what I'm saying gotta say how I feel  
I can't believe you're here but I know that you're real  
I know what I want and baby it's you  
Can't deny my feelings because they are true  
  


TK turned the TV on, hastily muting it. He switched onto the guide ((A/N: Where I live, this isn't scrolling and playing ads like in America. It's continuous, so if you wanted to read by it badly, you could)) and held the paper up.

TK Takaishi was written in ornate script, encircled by small hearts. A small Patamon was depicted in the other corner of the paper.

TK's breath caught in his throat. He moved his gaze from the girl beside him to the paper, and back again.

Was it really possible…?

TK itched to open that paper. That paper, possibly, held the very key to the longest trouble that had ever plagued him.

Not the most important, no, not in the panicked priorities one has for oneself when your life is in question and your breath catches in your throat from pure, freezing mind consuming terror, when not only your entire life but your entire existence, and your friends', and all the people you care about and a good deal more you don't are all in the most unspeakable danger.

Not in that sense.

But when it wasn't up to him to save the world, when he could relax and be a normal seventh grade kid, or at least as normal as someone who has been Chosen can be, she was definitely in his mind's list of concerns.

During the day, she was a dull ache, the proverbial thorn. Easily forgotten when out with his friends or flying along the court with an orange sphere in his control.

But at night, nights like this one without her, she rushed to the top of his mind again.

  
  
Dreams can come true  
Look at me babe I'm with you  
You know you gotta have hope  
You know you gotta be strong 

And now, this held the answer to all his sleepless nights when she hurt in the seeping chasms of his relentless mind.

TK studied the paper, tracing the hearts with his mind, sharpening his senses dulled by Kari's film.

Pulses of excitement rose in his stomach, willing him to open the paper. Through the glare of the television, he could see her handwriting – less neat than usual, written as though she was straining to remove something from her mind and onto the paper in a hurry. TK only prayed that it was he hoped it was.

Because for a long time, that was all he had.

With a sigh, TK replaced the note in her pocket and turned the TV off, closing his eyes. Kari's head drooped onto his shoulder as he relaxed.  
  
Dreams can come true  
Look at me babe I'm with you  
You know you gotta have hope  
You know you gotta be strong 

'TK! TK, honey, are you still asleep?'

TK jolted up, hair plastered to one side of his face, the other sticking up crazily.

'Oh, you're just up!' his mother smiled in at him.

'Yeah, mom,' TK yawned, pushing his hair down in an effort to make it resemble anything other than a dead beaver.

'Such a nice night I had with the Kamiyas!' she declared, putting down some groceries on the counter.

'Really?' TK asked. 'I'm glad.'

But where's Kari?

'Oh, it was great, a very nice restaurant. Your other friend… Yolei? Well, her parents were there, too.'

'That's good… When did you get back?'

'Around half one. The Kamiyas came back with me and took Kari home with them. I didn't want to disturb you, so I left you on the couch – oh, and that reminds me, she said she left you a note.'

'Really?' 

The sharp pulses of excitement returned.

'Yes… she said she left it on the TV, I think. Such a sweet girl. Lovely people.'

TK barely heard as he made his way back into the living room. Now lit by dancing sunlight, the night before seemed scarcely an illusion.   
  
I'm not making plans for tomorrow let's live for tonight  
I know I want you baby so hold me tight  
Put your arms around me you make me feel so safe  
Then you whisper in my ear that you're here to stay 

TK snatched the note up in his hands and looked at it.

TK Takaishi was written in ornate script, encircled by small hearts. A small Patamon was depicted in the other corner of the paper.

TK closed his eyes and clutched the note, then unfolded it.

Dear TK…

His eyes scanned the page rapidly. He finished it in a matter of seconds, then carefully folded it up again and slipped it in his pocket.

Dreams can come true  
Look at me babe I'm with you  
You know you gotta have hope  
You know you gotta be strong

'Kari… I do too…'

**

Well? Too sappy? Pliss guide your mouse to le review box and drop me a line!


End file.
